Warren Zevon Wiki
Welcome to the The wiki about Warren Zevon that since November 28, 2008. Never heard a Warren Zevon song? Click here to listen to some free to download and redistribute songs! ;Studio Albums * Wanted Dead or Alive * Warren Zevon * Excitable Boy * Bad Luck Streak in Dancing School * The Envoy * Sentimental Hygiene * Transverse City * Hindu Love Gods * Mr. Bad Example * Mutineer * Life'll Kill Ya * My Ride's Here * The Wind ; Compilation Albums * A Quiet Normal Life: The Best of Warren Zevon * I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (An Anthology) * Genius: The Best of Warren Zevon * The First Sessions * Reconsider Me: The Love Songs * Preludes: Rare and Unreleased Recordings * Rhino Hi-Five: Warren Zevon ; Live Albums * Stand in the Fire * Learning to Flinch ; Tribute Albums * Dad Get Me Out Of This: The String Quartet Tribute To Warren Zevon * Enjoy Every Sandwich: Songs of Warren Zevon * Hurry Home Early: the Songs of Warren Zevon ; Songs * "Carmelita" * "Desperados Under the Eaves" * "Knockin' on Heaven's Door" * "Lawyers, Guns and Money" * "Life'll Kill Ya" * "Mr. Bad Example" * "My Shit's Fucked Up" * "Poor Poor Pitiful Me" * "Roland Chorale" * "Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner" * "Trouble Waiting to Happen" * "Werewolves of London" * "Wanted Dead or Alive" ; People * Warren Zevon * Jordan Zevon * Crystal Zevon * Ariel Zevon * William Zevon * Marilyn Livingston Dillow * Jackson Browne * Jorge Calderón * Waddy Wachtel ;Bands and Duos * lyme & cybelle * The Motorcycle Abeline * Hindu Love Gods ; Other Articles * Warren Zevon Quotations * Time Line * Gallery of Images * Featured Media *''The Warren Zevon Guitar Songbook * I'll Sleep When I'm Dead: The Dirty Life and Times of Warren Zevon * Warren Zevon: Keep Me In Your Heart * Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead (film) * "Sillyhow Stride" * Local Agricultural Community Exchange ;Jordan Zevon Albums * Jordan Zevon (EP) * Insides Out * Imperfect Official and Sections * Warren Zevon Official Website * Jordan Zevon's Official Site * Just an Excitable Board * Warren Zevon on MySpace * Warren Zevon at the Rolling Stone * Warren Zevon at the New York Times * Warren Zevon at National Public Radio * Warren Zevon at TV Tropes * Warren Zevon at VH1 * Warren Zevon on the Internet Movie Database * Warren Zevon at the Internet Archive * Warren Zevon at Rhino Records * Warren Zevon at CafePress * Warren Zevon at Reddit * Warren Zevon at Cover Me * Warren Zevon at Glide Magazine * Warren Zevon at PopMatters * Warren Zevon at PopDose * Warren Zevon at Ultimate Classic Rock Articles and Commentary * Warren Zevon at Acid Logic * WARREN ZEVON -- AN APPRECIATION * An appreciation of Warren Zevon * A Wry Goodbye - People Magazine * Singer and songwriter Warren Zevon dead at 56 - USA Today * An insightful insider's look at Warren Zevon - Seattle Times *Warren Zevon: the man behind the demons - The Guardian *Warren Zevon: Ten Years On Fan and Community * Warren Zevon Songs at Kissthisguy: Misheard Lyrics * Warren Zevon's Bad Example Photo Gallery * Warren Zevon.org * Zevon Mentioned * The Warren Zevon Other Page * The Zevon Fan Web Page }} ;May 3, 2012 :Due to recent trouble maintaing our featured media, we will now start re-running old ones starting from May 2009. ;April 1, 2012 :Our apologies for not having any new featured media up for the past two months. To make up for it, we have put up a brand new article! ;December 6, 2011 :After over a months absence, the featured media is back! Whoo! ;August 18, 2011 :Well, here is this month's featured media. All delays have reasons, some of them interesting... ;May 1, 2011 :The Warren Zevon Wiki celebrates two full years of featured content each month. ;October 8, 2010 :We apologize for the late update of this month's featured media as the moderators were ill, under the (dental) knife, or otherwise engaged. ;May 3, 2010 :The Warren Zevon Wiki celebrates a full year of featured content each month. We the moderators apologize for being a few days off this month. ;January 20, 2010 :Inspired by our January featured image, and the moderators' similar work on the Blood Wiki, we are uploading fan artwork (largely from deviantART) to help illustrate the wiki and recognize the work of the fans. ;December 28, 2009 :The Warren Zevon Wiki now has a new logo, created by Malcolm Wilson. ;November 28, 2009 :As of its first anniversary, the Warren Zevon Wiki now has 100 articles. ;August 7, 2009 :The Warren Zevon Wiki welcomes User:Doom Reverb! ;May 1, 2009 :The Warren Zevon Wiki now has a monthly updated (if at all possible) featured article, image, and quote. ;April 26, 2009 :The Warren Zevon Wiki now has an offical logo. ;April 25, 2009 :User:Technopeasant and User:Roland The Headless Thompson Gunner now have administrative powers. ;March 29, 2009 :The Warren Zevon Wiki now has 50 articles! ;November 28, 2008 :The Warren Zevon Wiki is now open to editors! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Ariel Zevon is the daughter of Warren Zevon and Crystal Zevon, is the half-sister of Jordon Zevon, and is the goddaughter of Jackson Browne. Ariel was raised by her mother Crystal in a childhood spent moving between Los Angeles, France and elsewhere in Europe. She attended Marlboro College in Vermont, where she studied sociology and theatre, it was also where she met her future husband, Ben Powel who studied writing. More Information...'' ''Roland the Headless Thompson Gunner, fan portrayal. "I just think that popular music as we understood it for a long time was kind of limited... to songs about a certain thing, love songs for the most part... And it wasn't exactly what I was doing..." *Warren Zevon on his violent and edgy song content and "song noir." __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse